Le parfait inconnu sexy de la soirée pourrie de sa soeur
by Synea et Yhhy
Summary: - J'ai apporté du vin. Et des rideaux blancs à cœurs roses.


« Ça fera trente-cinq euros. »

Debout derrière le comptoir, Alec jette un regard perplexe au vendeur. Sa chemise légèrement entrouverte dévoile la naissance de son torse. Il fait chaud dans le magasin, trop chaud. D'un geste maladroit, il attrape son portefeuille pour y extraire sa carte bancaire, un sourire timide à l'intention du jeune homme face à lui. Il n'en revient pas de dépenser autant pour un cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère. Tout ça pour des vulgaires rideaux blancs avec des cœurs roses dessinés dessus. Il avait cherché pendant une heure un présent un minimum original. Izzy et ses foutus goûts à la con. « De toute façon, je sais très bien que tu vas me prendre une lampe à ikea… » Il regrette, peut-être aurait-il vraiment dû choisir quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, comme une tasse ou une plante verte.

Mais voilà, il vient de claquer trente-cinq balles, et la fête est dans vingt minutes.

Plus de retour en arrière possible. Il remonte sa capuche, protège de la pluie son présent emballé dans un papier mauve et court rejoindre sa clio noire.

Il est en retard, chose qu'il déteste par-dessus tout. Son portable vibre. « Achète du vin, et je te pardonnerai d'être en retard. » Izzy est beaucoup trop agaçante : elle fait toujours tout au dernier moment mais elle est capable d'anticiper le retard de son frère hyper ponctuel. Il revient sur ses pas et rentre à nouveau dans le magasin à la recherche de l'alcool manquant. Il a horreur de faire les magasins. Il n'aime pas vraiment les soirées arrosées qu'organise sa sœur. Et par-dessus tout, il déteste la foule pressée qui s'agglutine autour de lui.

« Rebonjour, ça fera six euros et quinze centimes. »

Le caissier arbore un sourire amusé. Il a envie de le frapper. Pour la peine, il ne lui dira même pas bonne soirée. Bien fait. Quand il remonte dans sa voiture, il hésite une demi-seconde à prétexter un pneu crevé. Mais le fait d'éviter temporairement d'avoir à sociabiliser avec de parfaits inconnus rentre en conflit avec son refus d'arriver trop en retard. Il va prendre le temps de répondre à sa sœur. Ça lui fera gagner quelques précieuses secondes. Le créneau qu'il fait pour se garer devant l'appartement est lamentable, sûrement en raison de son état d'esprit. Après avoir sonné une douzaine de fois chez des inconnus, il trouve enfin le bon appartement. Izzy l'accueille, une bière à la main.

« -Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt, petit frère ! T'as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« Je… Désolé. Tiens. C'est un Côte du Rhône. »

« Simooon, met la bouteille avec les autres ! Il faut que j'aille changer le morceau, ça va pas du tout là ! »

Simon déboule, exaspéré, en s'emparant du vin et levant les yeux au ciel. Alec rentre dans l'appartement totalement mal-à-l'aise. Il tatonne pour trouver la cuisine, hésite devant le nombre conséquent de boissons, finit par se servir une bière. Puis il se met dans un coin du salon, et regarde les gens discuter. La musique est beaucoup trop forte, inconsciemment, il se met à compter le nombre de personnes présentes. Il s'ennuie, il s'ennuie, il s'en…

« Je ne crois pas que nous avons été présentés. Magnus Bane. »

Bug intersidéral. De plusieurs secondes. Devant lui, l'homme le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Le plus beau, aussi.

« Alec… Alexander. Enfin mes amis m'appellent Alec… Enfin ma sœur et mes frères… Je veux dire enchanté. »

Plus idiot, tu meurs. Trouve un truc intelligent à dire. Allez, n'importe quel sujet de conversation.

« J'ai apporté du vin. Et des rideaux blancs à cœurs roses. »

Magnus hausse un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

« Ah. Très bien. »

Il se sent vraiment con, là, maintenant. Alec est si accablé qu'il ne voit pas le sourire joueur de Magnus. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, nerveux. Bon sang, ce n'est pas si difficile d'aligner plus de trois mots intéressants. Il s'était promis de sociabiliser ce soir. Et paf, un mec canon débarque et il perd tous ses moyens.

« Je… Tu bois quoi ? »

Magnus émet un rire sournois.

« La même chose que toi. »

Alec a envie de pleurer. Il a l'impression que l'homme qui se trouve face à lui a été envoyé par le ciel pour le punir de toutes ces années à mépriser les personnes qui avaient eu le courage de le draguer. Que faire ? Prétendre d'aller aux toilettes ? Trop facile. Feinter d'aller chercher à boire ? Sa bière est encore pleine. Accrocher le regard d'Izzy pour l'implorer de le sauver de cette situation pathétique ? Elle danse au milieu de l'appart. Tandis que toutes ces pensées traversent son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière, Magnus s'assoit sur la table à côté de lui. Il est visiblement très amusé par ce qu'il voit. Comme un enfant qui aurait trouvé un nouveau jouet.

« Et à part ton incroyable faculté à parler en public et ton joli visage, tu as d'autres atouts ? »

Alec rougit. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas très malin étant donné qu'il vient de se faire insulter. Il a envie d'envoyer une réplique bien sentie. Vraiment envie. Mais il est trop occupé à se dire « oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, il est en train de flirter, je crois qu'il flirte ! » Il faut absolument qu'il prenne une pose des plus classes. Il rejoint Magnus sur la table, manque de renverser sa Leffe sur le sol et hausse les épaules en guise de réponse. Pour se donner un peu de contenance, il boit plusieurs gorgées d'un coup et s'étouffe. La voix encore un peu enrouée, il dit :

« Et…heu… Comment tu connais Izzy ? »

« C'est une ex. »

Oh non. Sérieusement ? Comment avait-il pu oublier que cet appartement était composé à 60 % d'exs de sa sœur ?

« Ah, bah moi c'est ma sœur. »

Merde. Un miracle s'il-vous-plaît. Avec un peu de chance, Magnus n'a pas entendu sa réponse. De toute façon, il n'y aucune chance pour que quelqu'un qui se soit intéressé à Izzy pose son regard sur lui. Ils sont les parfaits opposés. Et elle est la lumière quand il est l'obscurité. A sa plus grande surprise, Magnus se met à rigoler beaucoup trop fort en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Décidément, tu me plais ! »

1, 2, 3 secondes. Le fantôme de ce contact inattendu picote sur le crâne d'Alec. Sans le vouloir, il sourit. Et à cette vue, les yeux de Magnus se mettent à pétiller. C'est malin, maintenant il ne sait que répondre. Pourtant, il a cette envie intarissable de lui raconter n'importe quoi. Juste pour pouvoir continuer à partager ce moment. Juste avec lui. Le parfait inconnu sexy de la soirée pourrie de sa sœur. Mais, comme si Dieu l'avait entendu - il était définitivement fâché contre lui- une voix familière vient couper court à la conversation.

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! »

Alec blêmit. Il a soudain envie de se trouver vingt pieds sous terre. Il est peut-être encore temps de récupérer discrètement son cadeau ? Nope. Izzy s'est assise au milieu du salon, entourée de sa pile de cadeaux, un sourire de petite fille accrochée aux lèvres. Elle jubile. Magnus se penche doucement vers lui.

« J'ai hâte de la voir déballer les rideaux blancs avec des cœurs roses. »

La honte. Non mais la honte. Il a donné trois informations sur lui à son nouvel « ami » et l'une d'entre elles est une chose qu'il regrette tellement qu'il voudrait aller se cacher dans un placard jusqu'au lendemain matin. « Sois original, pour une fois », qu'il s'était dit. Il se bafferait. Et Izzy déballe cadeau brillant sur cadeau brillant. Comme si l'entièreté des invités s'étaient mis d'accords pour rendre son achat encore plus ridicule. La honte. Elle s'empare d'un présent à l'emballage mauve. L'instant fatidique. Alec sent qu'il s'enfonce dans la table, le plus possible pour être exacte. Et là. Un grand éclat de rire résonne à l'infini dans l'appartement. Malaise. Et Izzy fonce vers lui. Comment elle a su que c'était lui ?

« C'est le meilleur cadeau de crémaillère que je n'ai jamais eu ! »

Regards braqués sur lui. Il sourit un peu maladroitement, pas encore certain qu'elle ne se moque pas de lui. Mais elle le serre dans ses bras et il se détend totalement. Puis elle retourne à son déballage.

« Eh bien, une véritable réussite ! »

Sa jauge de confiance passe de pitoyable à impétueuse. Avec un accès de fierté, il se tourne vers Magnus en lui assénant un coup de coude.

« Ne sois pas jaloux, je t'apprendrais. »

Regard surpris. Puis sourire carnassier.

« Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre, Alexander. »

Trop perturbé par la voix suave de Magnus, Alec répond du tac au tac.

« Alec. »

« Alexander. »

« Alec. »

« Alexander. »

Ils se regardent en chien de faïence. Silence. La fête bat son plein. Pourtant aucun des deux n'a l'air de s'en rendre compte. Alec a une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Il détourne le regard, incapable de le soutenir plus longtemps. Ça y est, l'adrénaline est partie, il est redevenu le pitoyable garçon incapable d'aligner trois mots cohérents.

« Je… Si ça te fait plaisir. »

« Ça me fait plaisir, Alexander. »

Magnus appuie sur chacune des syllabes de son prénom et un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La bataille n'a même pas commencé qu'il a déjà perdu. Il a envie de suivre le rythme de son adversaire mais il n'a jamais flirté. Tous les codes lui échappent. Ses yeux se posent sur la bière vide de Magnus. Excellent. A défaut d'une conversation, il va aller lui chercher à boire.

« Bouge pas, je reviens, Magnus. »

Lui aussi a essayé d'appuyer sur les syllabes de son prénom. Mais étrangement, ça rend moins bien. Pour éviter de subir le regard moqueur de Magnus, il se lève précipitamment en direction de la cuisine. Une fois devant la table des boissons, il hésite. Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas le surprendre ? Ou s'en tenir à quelque chose de conventionnel ? Trop de possibilités. Il remplit un verre d'un cocktail d'un bleu lagon, un autre de vin et attrape une bière. Pourquoi choisir après tout ? Prenant conscience du temps qu'il a pris pour arriver à cette conclusion, il se hâte de rejoindre le salon. Pour trouver Magnus en train de discuter avec un homme très séduisant. Très séduisant et très loquace apparemment. Il tente un demi-tour contrôlé. Et là, collision. Le mélange des trois boissons qu'il trimballe se déverse sur un jeune homme. Il est tellement confus qu'il ne pense pas un seul instant à s'excuser. Le jeune homme qui décidément n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, à cet instant, éclate de rire.

« Et bin, dis donc, le jeune homme aux rideaux à cœurs roses est décidément très maladroit. »

Alec bredouille quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible.

« C'est pas grave. Ça va juste te coûter cher. Très cher. »

Il a ajouté un sourire diabolique. Alec est juste là, avec ses verres récemment vidés. Mais pourquoi ? Il avait rien demandé en allant à cette soirée. Des mains se posent sur ses épaules. Il sursaute. Quoi ? Que va-t-il encore lui arriver ?

« Il est avec moi. »

En voyant Magnus, l'homme blêmit et s'excuse avant de partir précipitamment. Ce mec est un baron de la drogue ou quoi ?

« T'es un baron de la drogue ? »

Les mots se sont échappés de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir. La réponse lui vient sous la forme d'un rire qui résonne à ses oreilles comme le tintement d'un grelot.

« Si j'ai bien compris, la mission boisson est tombée à l'eau »

« Elle est plutôt tombée sur quelqu'un… »

Et il a l'impression d'être l'homme le plus drôle de la Terre. Car il a réussi à faire rire Magnus deux fois. Non mais il faut qu'il se reprenne là, vraiment.

« Je ne voulais pas interrompre ta conversation. Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser. »

Ce n'est pas du tout se reprendre ça, Alec.

« Je me suis bien amusé. Viens. »

Il l'entraîne dans la foule. Et… Sur la piste de danse ? Nooooon. S'il y a bien un truc où Alec est nul, c'est en bougeant son corps sur le rythme de la musique. Ou plutôt en discorde sur le rythme de la musique. Mon Dieu. Peut-on être aussi pathétique ? Et évidemment, son partenaire de danse fait de la magie sur la piste. Les têtes se tournent. Et lui, reste là, à bouger un peu maladroitement ses bras. Comme un robot cassé. Poussé par le sourire encourageant de Magnus, il tente un mouvement de jambe et… Marche sur le pied d'un jeune homme blond totalement éméché. Celui-ci s'apprête à lui hurler dessus quand leurs regards se croisent. C'est Jace. Il ne devait pas être là ce soir, un job de dernière minute. Il ferme les yeux, le pire qu'il pouvait lui arriver maintenant était de tomber sur Jace. Impact dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

« Alec ! Je suis trop content de te voir ! Mais… Tu danses ? Attend, je rêve là ou quoi ?! Qui a réussi cet exploit ?! »

Alec ferme les yeux, prie pour que son voisin n'ait pas entendu. Mais une main se tend devant Jace.

« Magnus Bane, c'est moi qu'on doit féliciter, enchanté. »

Ça y est. Il n'a plus qu'à se pendre. Cela lui paraît même être une mort douce. Peut-être que s'il se faufile entre les gens, son absence passera inaperçu. Jace part dans un fou rire incontrôlé, libérant une haleine mêlée de bière, de vodka et de vin. Mélange des plus subtils. Son heure est venue.

« Jace, enchanté ! Alors Alec, il te plaît tellement que tu as bravé ton incapacité à te mouvoir correctement ?! »

Magnus lui lance un regard diagonal amusé. Il enfonce le clou un peu plus.

« Et son incapacité à parler également. »

Alec ne sait pas qui fusiller du regard entre les deux. Il est tellement affligé qu'il hésite à juste partir, remonter dans sa voiture, aller dormir dans son lit. Où personne ne joue avec ses nerfs. Où tout est ordonné, classé, répertorié. Où il n'y a pas de place pour l'imprévu. Pas de place pour des yeux aux reflets dorés qui vous empêche de correctement vous défendre quand on vous attaque frontalement. Il décide finalement de prendre le verre dans la main de Jace et de le boire cul sec. C'est de la vodka pure. Il n'a aucune tolérance à l'alcool. Il est dans la merde. Il a envie de vomir. Puis ça passe. La tête lui tourne un peu. Il faut quand même qu'il réponde, parce que bon, c'est pas un mec qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Il se tourne vers Jace :

« Toi, ta gueule. »

Puis vers Magnus :

« Et toi, t'es franchement pas très très fairplay. »

Il décide que c'est le parfait moment pour partir avec classe. Il se retourne, bouscule deux trois personnes en pleine danse et rejoint la cuisine. Izzy discute avec Clary. En le voyant, elle sourit. Remplit un verre de vin et le lui tend.

« Tiens prends ça, bro, ça te fera te sentir plus à l'aise. »

Et c'est reparti pour un cul sec. Mauvaise décision sur mauvaise décision. Il réfléchira à ses actes le lendemain. Avec une gueule de bois.

« Ola… C'est qu'il a une bonne descente ton frère. »

« Oui, et je sais parfaitement bien m'exprimer en public. Yeux mordorés ou pas. »

Izzy explose de rire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Il se ressert un verre.

« Ecoute-moi bien Izzy, il faut mieux choisir tes petits copains ! Moins canons et plus sérieux ! »

Le regard de sa sœur oscille entre hilarité et perplexité.

« Depuis quand tu as un mot à dire sur ma vie amoureuse ? »

« Depuis aujourd'hui ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Le nouveau, là, Simon. On comprend pas la moitié des blagues qu'il fait ! »

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu m'en diras tant. »

« Non mais c'est pas toi, toi, t'es parfaite. C'est juste tes goûts en mec ! Clary, tu te rappelles le type flippant qui voulait pas coucher avec elle ? Eh ben il refusait de nous adresser la parole si on ne priait pas avant de manger ! C'est normal ça ? C'est normal ça ? »

Il ne comprend pas comment son verre s'est vidé mais en moins d'une minute, il est de nouveau plein. Clary hésite à répondre mais Izzy lui fait signe de laisser Alec continuer.

« Et ce type, Magnus, je l'ai rencontré ce soir. Eh ben non seulement il est imbu de sa personne mais en plus c'est un coureur de jupons, de jupons et de pantalons ! »

Quand il voit sa sœur lui faire les gros yeux, il comprend que le principal intéressé se trouve probablement derrière lui. Il se fige. Mais décide de continuer sur sa lancée :

« Alors oui, sous prétexte que Môsieur à des beaux yeux, il peut emmener les gens sur la piste de danse pour mouvoir son parfait petit cul. Je dis non ! Ressers-moi un verre »

Izzy s'exécute, soudainement amusée de la conversation. Elle l'invite à continuer.

« Le mec est un baron de la drogue et ça n'a l'air de déranger personne ! En plus en vrai, il t'a acheté un cactus gigantesque mais entre nous mon idée de rideau était bien mieux. »

« Mon cactus géant était super, Alexander. »

Alec se retourne, lui fait un signe de la main avant de reprendre comme si Magnus n'avait jamais été là.

« Et puis Jace, ce bolosse. Non mais Clary, j'espère que tu as prévu de le quitter. Il avait une haleine atroce ! Alors je sais ce que vous allez me dire « oui, c'est ton meilleur ami gnagnagna », il n'empêche que c'est un gros lourd ! En fait, je préfèrerai qu'il te quitte plutôt que l'inverse parce que bon, soyons honnête, t'es quand même insupportable ! Toujours à pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non ! »

Il prend une grande inspiration, épuisé d'avoir trop parlé. Clary a les larmes aux yeux.

« Voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ?! »

Izzy a envie d'aller réconforter son amie mais elle est trop occupée à se tenir les côtes à force de rire. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il prend la main de Magnus et l'entraîne hors de l'appartement. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, laissant diffuser dans tout le couloir de la musique techno ringarde. La rue est déserte, aussi Alec en profite pour continuer son monologue.

« Non mais sérieusement, on peut jamais rien leur dire, ils prennent tout mal ! »

Il frissonne. Même l'alcool n'arrive pas à le réchauffer du vent froid qui souffle dehors.

« T'en penses quoi toi ? Tu trouves que j'y suis allé un peu fort ? Je pense pas quand même. On est ami, on devrait tout pouvoir se dire. »

« Hum… J'aime l'honnêteté. Et je suppose qu'ils te pardonneront, étant donné ton état d'ébriété. »

« Quoi ? Mais je suis pas bourré ! »

Alec se rend compte que sa main tient toujours celle de Magnus. Il la retire brutalement. Se sermonne de l'avoir fait. Pose un regard interrogateur, reprend doucement la paume étrangère, entrelace leurs doigts. Il n'a pas les idées claires. Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas, tout ça. Mais cette main est tellement douce, tellement docile. Elle ne lui résiste pas, suit ses mouvements avec facilité. Il ne croit jamais avoir été aussi intime avec quelqu'un, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître.

« Alors comme ça, j'ai un joli petit cul ? »

Peut-être avec un peu moins d'alcool dans le sang. Avec moins de fierté aussi. Peut-être sans le contexte. Sans le pourquoi du comment, Alec aurait rougi, il aurait lâché sa main. Couru au loin pour disparaître à jamais.

Mais non, aujourd'hui, à minuit quarante-sept, il se sent pousser des ailes. Il n'est plus du tout le même qu'en début de soirée. Il répond fort. Beaucoup trop fort comme s'il voulait que l'entièreté du quartier l'entende.

« Un très joli petit cul ! Oui, monsieur ! »

Et Magnus est pris de court. Lui qui a toujours réponse à tout. Dont on attend toujours qu'il éblouisse l'assistance avec la répartie dont il a le secret. Il croyait avoir cerné le personnage. Mais il n'a cessé de se faire surprendre. Et Magnus adore être surpris.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmené dehors ? Pas que cela m'ait déplu mais j'avoue que je suis curieux. »

Très bonne question. Très très bonne question. Pourquoi ? Alec n'en a pas la moindre idée. Enfin, il a quelques indices mais il ne veut pas trop y penser. Il a peur de faire une bêtise. Tant pis pour la bêtise. Il a reporté ses doutes, ses remords et ses conneries au lendemain matin.

« Ta main est très douce. »

« Merci. »

« En fait ce que je veux dire par là c'est que… Oh mon dieu je suis nul avec les mots. Quand j'étais petit, je faisais pleurer Izzy sans arrêt. Tu es sorti combien de temps avec elle d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que ça te gêne que je ne sache pas m'exprimer ? Moi, ça ne me gêne pas trop, enfin sauf quand je suis dans une situation comme celle-là. Je ne sais pas quoi dire parce que j'ai peur d'en dire trop ou pas assez. Et tu vas me fuir. On me fuit souvent. Mais je m'en fous d'habitude. Pas là. Pas là parce que… »

Alec se fait interrompre par une caresse. Une caresse sur ses lèvres. Une caresse de lèvres sur ses lèvres. Perturbation. Oh non. Il va encore continuer à faire de la merde.

« C'est ce que je voulais dire. Pourquoi t'as pas besoin de t'exprimer pour être aussi séduisant ? Moi quand je m'exprime je ne suis ni séduisant, ni attirant. Ni rien en fait. Et toi tu débarques et tu as beaucoup trop la classe. Encore une fois, je ne suis pas à la hauteur d'Izzy. Et tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est agaçant. »

Il exerce une légère pression sur sa main toujours captive. Il a envie de pleurer. Devrait-il lui rendre son baiser ? Devrait-il lui dire qu'il n'a jamais ressenti ça ? Il a besoin de lui dire mais contrairement à tout ce qu'il raconte depuis tout à l'heure, ça, ça ne parvient pas à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Alors oui, il continue à parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

« Est-ce si évident que ça ? Comme avec Jace et Clary, je veux dire. J'ai les joues rosies par le désir ? Je suis mignon parce que je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, quoi te dire ? Honnêtement, je crois que tu as raison, j'ai un peu trop bu. Je ne fais pas trop sens. Je voulais juste… Rho et puis merde. »

Il fonce sur les lèvres offertes. Les langues s'effleurent. Son corps se retrouve coller contre le mur froid de l'immeuble. Il a chaud. C'est tout nouveau, ces sensations. Il en veut plus. Et Magnus pose sa main sur ses hanches, se presse encore un peu plus fort. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, lui. Et Alec déborde. Il n'a plus le contrôle de rien. Ses mains se perdent dans les cheveux de l'autre, sur son cou, dans son dos. Il en veut plus. Il ne sait pas combien de temps ça dure, il ne compte pas. Mais quand ça s'arrête, il sait que son souffle est court et que tout est sans dessus dessous et qu'il a envie de recommencer.

« Si tu recommences à parler, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens pour te faire taire. »

« Je ne suis pas un homme facile. »

« Moi non plus, Alexander… »


End file.
